


A Rumor

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Induced heats, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Secret Crush, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Tony Stark never claimed to be an Alpha, he just never felt the need to correct people's assumptions of him.





	A Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.

“Nothing’s more inspiring than the story of a strong, successful alpha,” a taunting, faceless, and distorted voice drawled out over a speaker in the empty room Tony had found himself shoved and locked in unexpectedly when he’d arrived for a meeting about an appearance as Iron Man at a supposed children’s charity event.

“Yes, well, people do love success stories.” he agreed, dusting off his expensive suit jacket as he straightened and took in his surroundings. The windowless room was small and filled with the overwhelming smell of fresh paint that covered the uniform white the walls, floor, and ceiling. A camera looked down at him from the corner, the door had no handle or lock on the inside, and a vent, too small for even a child to crawl into, were the only things he could see in the space he’d found himself locked in.

“I prefer the stories of the self-righteous falling from the pedestals they erect for themselves.” the voice snapped out bitterly.

“You must be lovely at parties.” he responded, tapping the frames of his sunglasses as he scanned the room for anything more he may have missed. He may be without his suit, but he wasn’t without his tech. There wasn’t much his glasses could help him with in the room, but it did clue him in on the fact that one wall was on tracks, hinting that there was another half to the room, as well as an unknown gas was flowing in through the vent, masked by the scent of fresh paint. Not trusting it, he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over his mouth and nose.

“I heard a rumor.” the voice stated.

“Don’t believe everything you hear.” Tony shot back, moving towards the door and running a hand along the sealed seam that would prevent the gas from leaking out of the room., is mind running over his options as he tried to find his best chance at escape. He couldn’t get word out, either, as the AI installed in his glasses informed him that signals were being blocked. He needed to work on that. Find a way around such nonsense. But that was a project for later.

“That rag won’t help you, Stark.” the voice teased, “You can’t stop what is about to happen. Either we prove this little rumor true, or false. But I have a feeling it’s all true. Imagine the scandal. Imagine what the rest of your little hero team will think when they see what you truly are?”

A chill of dread suddenly shot up Tony’s spine.

“After all, omegas who don’t know their place bring only shame to everyone associated with them.”

Tony didn’t move, didn’t respond.

“What do you think people will do to an omega who walks around pretending he is an alpha?”

Again, he didn’t respond. Something was happening, his head was starting to cloud over, and his body gave a faint tremble.

“How badly do you overdose on suppressant pills in order to pull off your alpha act? How long do you think it’ll take the drug being pumped into this room to nullify the effects of those suppressants? How hard do you think your heat will hit you once your body is free to act naturally once again?”

Tony fought to stay standing, to keep from falling to his knees.

“Do you think your mind will break?”

Tony squeezed his eyes shut in horror as he felt a trickle of slick soak through his underpants, his hole starting to loosen in a want he couldn’t satisfy—wouldn’t satisfy—not here, not for whomever it was taunting him.

“Will you curl up in your shame or spread your legs like the whore you know you are?”

“Shut up.” Tony finally responded, snapping back as his fists gripped the fabric of his suit, wrinkling the expensive fabric. He didn’t care. He had his pride to protect. He had to remain standing and in control of himself—heat or not.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his secondary gender, he wasn’t, but omegas had to work so much harder to get half the recognition that any beta would get for the same amount of work, and betas had to work double that to get the recognition an alpha would get. He just wanted to be able to run his company without the distraction of being second-guessed all the time. He wanted to make designs and create new tech without looks of doubt. He’d never claimed to be an alpha. He just started to pretend to be a beta, and due to his successes, people assumed he was an alpha. He just never corrected anyone. And after he became Iron Man, well, only alphas were heroes, right? That’s what it looked like as all the other heroes in the Avengers line-up were alphas—well, publically, anyway. Tony knew he wasn’t an alpha, and young Peter was also secretly an omega.

Peter reminded Tony so much of himself, he couldn’t help but bring the boy under his wing and help him achieve his dreams. He saw the boy as a son, in a way, and he could see himself naming Peter Parker his heir if he never got around to settling down to raise a little Stark.

“It isn’t your place to make demands, Stark. You’d do much better to fall to your knees and beg for that alpha knot you have been denying yourself for so long.” the voice tisked in disapproval. “Now would be a good time to try it.”

As the voice spoke, the dividing wall began to move to the side along it’s tracks, and the space flooded with the strong scent of alpha.

Unable to keep his legs under him, Tony fell to his knees and leaned back against the door, taking in deep breaths to try and calm himself, but the smell of alphas wasn’t helping in the least. A whimper formed in his throat and he tried to swallow it down.

“Oh shit, it’s...Tony.”

_ That voice...Clint? _ Tony turned his head slowly to the side, taking in the tall, intimidating figures that were all standing in the space that used to be separated from his space. He was sure it was just his hormones affecting his perception, but they all seemed a lot bigger than they should be.

It took him a moment longer before he was able to register their faces. Clint was one of them, Nat was also there, and so was...Steve.

_ Shit _.

It was Steve. Of all the stupid dumb alphas in Avenger Tower, why did _ Steve _ have to be one of the three to witness him like this?

Big, dumb, stupid, attractive Steve with his stupid puppy eyes and stupid smile and stupid, stupid gigantic muscles that made Tony wet if he let himself think about them late at night in the privacy of his own bed.

_ Fuck, _ this was not helping the amount of slick soaking through his layers _ now _, either.

It’s fine, it’d be perfectly fine so long as the big stupid—_Oh no. _

Steve took a step forward, his eyes wide with worry, and then another step, and another.

_ No, stay away! _

“Tony, Are you hurt? What happened?” the big stupid alpha asked, stooping down next to Tony and reaching out a hand to very gently place it on his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” Tony snapped out, a visible tremble shaking his body as he curled into himself.

Steve jerked his hand away with wide eyes, “Sorry, did I hurt yo—”

“Steve.” Nat said, tapping his shoulder and giving him a look. When he looked up at her, she tapped her nose, knowingly.

Steve gave her a confused look before sniffing, and then a look of realization struck him, and he turned back to Tony with impossibly wide eyes. “But you take those Suppressant pill things!”

Tony froze and glanced over at the blond. He had known? Not only that Tony was an omega, but that he was one that suppressed his heats?

“Don’t look at me like that, Tony, your scent has always been obvious. At least to me. Come on, let’s get you home to where you can nest in peace. Will you let me carry you?”

Tony stared at the man he never wanted to admit he had feelings for, his mouth hanging open unattractively before he managed to close it and look away with an attempt at a casual shrug.

Steve nodded and picked Tony up bridal-style before turning to the door head-on and beginning to kick it. It took a few rounds, but the frame started to splinter and fracture until finally the door swung open and the alpha paused to glare up at the camera watching them.

“I will find out who you are and you will pay for this.” he growled before turning to lead the way out, Tony tucked protectively against his chest as he hid his face into it, hiding away from the world. Clint and Nat following closely to take down anyone aiming to stop them.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Steve muttered gently.

“Stupid...I know that.” Tony muttered back, not seeing the smile his words earned.

* * *

End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.  
This was my first time writing for this fandom so it was mostly just me doing a little exploring with it after the scenario idea got stuck in my head.


End file.
